Return to Menu
by dearjayycee
Summary: What do you do when you realize your whole life has been a game? You turn the difficulty down to easy and decided to take over the world of course.
1. Well Fuck

Naruto turned his head, dirt and rock digging into his cheek, his vision was blurred around the edges and he could feel himself bleeding out. But none of that mattered, they had won, at a horrible price but they had still done it. Sasuke was laying on his side, missing arm underneath him, while staring back. There was blood running down his face from his eye which was now looking cloudy. Naruto rolled to his side, reaching out to move Sasuke's bangs out of his face. He couldn't help but smile as Sasuke closed his eyes, contentment shining across his face. Finally at peace.

Someone approaches, footsteps heavy and uneven. But Naruto knows by the feel of her familiar calming chakra. It's barely there but he was pretty sure he could still feel her like this from even a mile away. Sakura drops down between them, not even bothering with trying to land softly. She looks at both of them, pulling their intact arms over her stomach, holding their hands within hers. All of them covered in calluses, rough and tough just like their lives.

Naruto leans into her, nose pressed into her sweat and dirt matted hair as he presses a kiss to her temple. Before scooting in closer so that he can rest his forehead against Sasuke's. They all lay there sharing each other's space, breath, and lifeblood.

Sakura has gone still and Sasuke is breathing deep and hard, each breath more strained than the last. There are tears rolling down his cheeks, and he squeezes his eyes shut. He can't bear to see it. But he also can't run from this. He cares for them both too much not to witness their last moments. He opens his eyes again but all that is looking back are Sasuke's half lidded lifeless eyes. But despite this all there is still a small smile on his face. More than Naruto has ever seen.

And he breaks bawling as he pulls their lifeless bodies into him. Naruto cries until there is nothing left. There is nothing left of him. Everything he had been fighting for all this time is gone. The world is in ruins, his village is destroyed, everyone he had ever cared about is dead, and now he is the only one left. He was never good at being alone in the first place. So he closes his eyes and lets himself drift.

It's dark.

It's so dark.

So very dark.

And then it's not, there's a blinding light. So blinding he has to turn away and squint his eyes to the point where stars are flashing behind his eyelids. Slowly his eyes adjust and he turns back. And what he sees almost makes his shut down. Tears falling from his eyes long after there should be nothing left.

Staring down at him, mocking everything he had ever been through, were the words:

 **GAME OVER**

Return to Menu

Load Game

AN: I hope you enjoyed. The first few chapters will be a bit angsty but as the story goes further on it will descend into cracky madness. Also no beta at this time so sorry if there are any mistakes. Also, I have no idea if I want to do pairing in this or not. Or have a Naruto love feast where he gets all the boys and girls. Or many just one person. If anyone has any ideas review, please.


	2. Well Fuck Again

Hours, Days, Years later, Naruto really couldn't tell, he was still sitting on the ground in a place of endless darkness, staring up at the lights. At first, the sight had been the most horrific thing he had ever seen. After all the hardship he had gone through it looked like he would have to do it again. Not even when died could he find rest.

But the longer he looked, the longer he stared, the more it occurred to him that this might be a blessing in disguise. He could go back; he could do it all again. He could save Haku and Zabuza. He could save the old man. He could save Sasuke. He could save everyone.

Naruto took a few more seconds to think it over before nodding to himself. This time he would do better, even if it meant going through his childhood again. He could do it. Mind made up he reach out to touch the Return to Menu option.

 **New Game**

Continue Game

 **Options**

 **Help**

 **Credits**

Exit Game

In the background of the screen it was panning through views of Konoha, leaves swaying in an unfelt wind. If he was going to do this, he was going to do this correctly. He tried something new. "Options."

The Options menu opened up showing him something amazing.

 **Options:**

Achievements: Off

Auto Save: Off

Difficulty: Legendary

Inventory: Off

Map: Off

Perks: Off

Tips: Off

Naruto smacked his head into his hand as hard as he could before looking to the sky and screaming until his throat was raw. "FUCK YOU!" He flipped off the screen before turning around and flopping onto the ground. Only to realise that the words had followed him. "Screw you, screw you so much." Naruto tumbled onto his back looking up only to see the phrase had followed him once more. He sighed before turning everything On and switching the Difficulty down to Easy. Because if he was going to do this all again, he wanted to super overpowered.

After that, he goes back to the Menu before looking through the Help screen which had things that he already knew or that once pointed out made perfect sense. LIke Factions, where the better terms you were on with a particular person or set of people the better they would treat you. Though the ability to find and gain collectables was a nice little surprise considering the example was Limited Edition Instant Ramen Cup. Because no matter how old he had gotten, or how dire the situation Ramen had always been his comfort food. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that the Ichiraku's had been the first people other than the Hokage to treat him like an actual person. Also after reading the description of both Achievements and Perks, he felt cheated for previously having them off.

But he continued like he always did.

"Okay! Here we go!" He said as he slapped his checks to get his blood going. "New Game!"

Naruto's world started to swirl as if being sucked up in Kamui. Then there was an almighty fling before his body jerked up. He looked around frantically, trying to get his bearings but he was unbearably dizzy. He stilled his body completely, not even risking moving his eyes as he took in long deep lungfuls. Once his stomach settled, and his head stopped spinning he look at where he was. Only for it to immediately drop again.

He had tried so hard to forget about this place, the claustrophobically small room, the peeling wall paper and the ratty bed. This was his old room at the orphanage. Well, saying it was a room was a stretch, it was more of a large closet.

Naruto hadn't thought he would have come back this far. He had assumed that he would be placed in his body the day of team placements, but no, he couldn't be more than six if he was here. Because when he turned six, he was kicked out of the orphanage which was when he had first met the Hokage who had given him his apartment. He wanted to cry; he felt so helpless.

But then it hit him. He wasn't helpless. This might actually be for the best. He could start his mission early, and no one would suspect a child under five of anything. _Yes,_ he thought, _this would work._

Naruto couldn't help the almost insane laughter that burst from him. He could just see it now. He would take over the world. He would save everyone, and he would kick Madara's ass.

Once he realised that he was also rubbing his hands together, he immediately stopped and decided this time he wouldn't spend so much time around Anko. Well, that was after he figured out how to take that damned curse seal off of her.

That made him wonder if he could steal all of Orochimaru's best talent from him. People like Kimimaro, Karin, J **ū** go, Suigetsu, and Tayuya would be great additions to Konoha's forces. If he played his cards right he might be able to get to Kabuto too.

As he thought of all the people he could save now, he realised he could get to both Sai and Shin before Danzo did. When they had gone through Danzo's files, they had realised he started recruiting right before orphans were to reach academy age as it was the only way he could keep them off the records and make missing children disappearing from all around Fire country and none ninja barring nations go mostly unnoticed.

If he could intercept the ROOT convoys bringing the children back to the village, he could kill two birds with one stone by cutting Danzo's forces and denying him his supply lines. He knew he couldn't just take down Danzo by killing him by himself. First, he would have to disable his forces and then clue the old man in on what was going on. And maybe, just maybe if he did everything perfectly he could stop the massacre and save Itachi.

Naruto knew that Danzo's rumours and ROOT ninja were the biggest spark that started the Uchiha coup. So if he could sort that out and limit Obito/Madara's influence on the clan, he could save them. In turn saving him a lot of trouble in the future as well as having the clan around for any war or invasion that might happen.

Naruto realised that he was getting too ahead of himself. First, he needed to get his bearings and then he needed to write down his plans.

As he stood up his mind had a bit of a shock because he was used to being in a much larger body, but he got over that quickly. But he could think more about that a screen popped up in front of him.

 **Welcome to Naruto: The Game of Life.**

 **The Basics:** There are five basic commands, Help, Options, Inventory, Status, and Save. You can use these commands at any time and if you need more information say or think Help.

Naruto opened up the Options screen.

 **Options:**

 **Save**

 **Mini-Map: Off**

 **Trophy Room**

 **Return to Menu**

He turned on the mini-map, and a small circle appeared on the upper right side of his vision. However, everything other than the outline of his room was greyed out. Though around the edges was a multitude of question and exclamation marks. Next, he went to see what was in his Inventory.

 **Inventory:**

Items: Empty

Food: Empty

Medicine: Empty

Quest Items: Empty

Weapons: Empty

Tools: Empty

Scrolls: Empty

 **Wardrobe:**

Shirt: Second Hand Shirt

Pants: Third Hand Orange Shorts

Underwear: Fourth Hand Boxers

 **Crafting**

"Gross, I so did not need to know that," Naruto added new underwear to his list of things he needed to deal with. Lastly, he called out, "Status."

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **Job:** None

 **Level:** 1

 **Next Level:** 0/100

 **Title:** The Gamer

Health: 100

Chakra: 50

Chakra Control: -4

Strength: 2

Dexterity: 2

Constitution: 10

Intelligence: 3

Wisdom: 7

Luck: 0

 **Perks:**

Kyuubi Jinjuriki: You earn 100 Chakra for every level you gain.

 **Status Effects:**

Socially Inept: Because of your isolation as a child you start with -10 to your Socialization Skill

 **Description:**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto failed in his previous play through to complete his Life Goal: Hokage. Because of this and his failure to save he now has to play through his life again and this time he is determined to keep everyone and take down all his enemies. Currently, he has no one in the world who cares for him and is hated by the majority of Konohagakure. He also has an obsession with Ramen.

 **Money:** 0 Ryo - $0

"Well fuck… I am going to have to fix that."


	3. Fourever

Just so every knows now this fic with have sexual innuendos and dumb will also pretty much be kissing everyone so if you have a problem with that you might want to leave, though none of it will be to start a romantic relationship. This story will also slowly devolve into crack so be prepared for that. Also, I am going to make the gaming aspect as straight forward as possible and won't be including stat check ups at the end of each chapter to fill in word counts. If you want to see that you can go here.

-.X.-

After looking through all his stats in detail as well as using the Help command to make sure he understood each one in its entirety. Once he did, he walked out of his room to see if he could sneak some grub since he was awfully hungry. He walked out into the hallway, all the lights off signalling that everyone else was in bed. He made his way to the kitchen still remembering which floorboards squeaked and which creaked. When he finally made it into the kitchen without waking anyone a screen popped up in front of him with a ding.

 **Skills:** Skills can be levelled up or gained through the use of the skill.

 **The Skill SNEAK has been created!**

 **+1 Sneak**

Naruto exited out of pop-ups, excited to have already started his master plan for world domination. Before making his way to the fridge which once he looked at it made him remember one of the reasons he had always been hungry. There was a comically large lock keeping the doors closed. Naruto stared it down, promising himself that one day he would open this fridge and eat everything inside.

 _Ding!_

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Quest:** Thank you sir, may I have another? **-** Open the fridge in the Konoha Orphanage and gorge yourself on the bounty.

Completion Reward: 100 Exp.

Naruto accepted the quest but ignored it for the moment since he had nothing to pick the lock with. Instead, he opened up the bread box which was sitting out on the counter and retrieved a few slices which he then put into a toaster. When the toast finally popped up the Cooking skill was created which he then gained one level in. He quickly scarfed down the food before stealing a pen and pad of paper normally used for writing grocery lists on and quickly but silently made his way back to his room, earning another level to sneak. After eating he sat down to start thinking things through and then started working on his list.

Level up Sneak high enough to steal the Forbidden Scroll so I can learn Shadow Clones again.

In the meantime level up any life skills I can and work on my reputation.

Also, need to learn Henge as soon as possible again.

Level up Calligraphy so I can start learning Fuinjutsu.

Level up Fuinjutsu so that I can use the copy seal to copy scrolls.

Get the Forbidden Scroll and then copy and learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu

Use the Shadow Clone memory transfer to its fullest potential. (Need to see if Clones gaining levels transfer to me.)

Naruto doesn't know how long it will take him to get that much done but this plan was his only chance to get everything done that he wanted and needed to. After the Chunin Exams, things started happening so fast that if he didn't maximize his time and efforts and prepare beforehand he would be screwed.

Next, he moved onto working out a list of things he wanted/needed to get done.

Restore Kurama's Yin Chakra

Remove Kurama's seal if he remembers me. If not build a relationship with him again.

Save Sora and reseal his bit of Kurama's chakra into myself if possible.

Also if possible later on revive and reseal the Gold and Silver Brother's bit of Kurama's chakra into myself.

Clear out all of Orochimaru's labs within Konoha

Defeat Danzo

Save Sai and Shin

Rescue as many orphans as I can.

Finish off the rest of the ROOT members who can't be turned into loyal Konoha Shinobi.

Maybe learn the Yamanaka mind jutsu to study their feelings and intentions

Destroy Danzo's reputation

Eliminate Danzo so he has no chance of becoming Hokage or causing havoc.

Reduce the Civilian councils hold on Konoha and destroy the reputation of those who need to be dealt with.

Figure out Homura and Koharu true allegiances and figure out what to do with them.

Deal with Kabuto

See if I can get him away from Danzo before Orochimaru does.

Eliminate him if not.

Save Kakashi from his sorrow

Adopt Kakashi or at least make sure he doesn't fall into his depression any further.

Also, adopt Tenzo and help him deal with his past trauma.

Stop Hinata's abduction and save Neji's dad.

If possible find the seal formula for the Caged Bird seal and see if I can undo it.

Figure out Hiashi's true feeling about the Caged Bird seal if against it ask for payment for saving Hinata to be Hiashi looking into my removal seal and uniting the clan.

Build a Relationship with Hinata and Neji

Force Kumo into a real Alliance.

Save the innocent Uchiha's.

Build a Relationship with Sasuke and Itachi

Save Shisui

If possible deal with the Clan Elders who are planning the coup.

If possible blame it on Orochimaru.

Figure out a way to adopt Lee.

Or invite him to live with me. If not possible befriend him and start his training.

Introduce Ten Ten to Masamune Higurashi if he has not already adopted her.

Also, see if I can become an apprentice weaponsmith.

Secure all the bodies of the Great ninja so that they can't be used in experiments or resurrection.

Reinforce Mito, Hashirama, and Tobirama's invasion and war seals around Konoha.

Save Yagura

Find a way out of Konoha without being caught

Infiltrate Kiri

Maybe Deal with some of the Seven Swordsman

Recruit Seigetsu if possible

Break into the Kiri Ninja library and copy everything.

Break the Genjutsu on Yagura

Get Yagura to safety and tell him what has happened.

Make Mei Mizukage again and form a relationship with her

If possible form and alliance between Kiri and Konoha

Save Haku

If possible recruit Zabuza

Save Tayuya

Locate and recruit Tayuya

Introduce her to Kurenai

Save Kimimaro

Prevent his sickness

Introduce him to Jugo

Save Jugo

Stabilize Jugo's chakra using a filtering seal.

Introduce him to Kimimaro

Teach Jugo Senjutsu

Convince Nagato and Konan to join my cause.

Tell them everything if I must.

Tell Nagato of him being a Uzumaki.

Help them put Nagato to rest.

Heal Nagato.

Stop Gato

Save Kiaza

Introduce the idea of a bridge from Wave to the mainland

If possible for alliance between Wave and Konoha

Save Yakumo

Get Kurenai to apprentice her.

Kill Orochimaru during the Chunin exams

If possible save Sasuke before Orochimaru tries anything.

If not remove the seal (also remove Anko's)

Save Hayate

Save Jiji

Save Gaara and stop Shukaku's attack

Fix Gaara's seal

Tell Gaara most of the truth about what happened and also boost Gaara's confidence by telling him about the wonderful man he grew up to be

If possible also steal Kankuro and Temari

If possible secure a real alliance with Suna.

Find Tsunade

Convince her to become Hokage

If possible absorb or pay for all of her debts.

Have Tsunade work on a cure for Itachi's sickness.

Have her heal Hayate

Convince Jiraiya to stay in Konoha

Save Isaribi

Finish and stabilize her transformation using medical ninjutsu and seals

Deal with Obito and the remaining Akatsuki before they can capture any jinchuuriki.

Naruto sighed deeply. He knew he was missing so much more he could do for the world but this list would have to be the start. He tucked his lists into the side of his mattress and laid down. Naruto wasn't worried about anyone finding them since he had used the coded the Shinobi Allied Forces and made up using a book that wouldn't be written for years to come as it's key. All the planning had made him tired, it had always been Shika's job to do that for him but he was alone now and he would have to do everything by himself until he was able to gather allies. He just hoped he could get everything done and save all those who could be.

 **By planning ahead you have gained +2 Wisdom!**

He was surprised that just planning ahead could gain points but he was sure as hell going to abuse that. Well, that was after he took a nap.

-.X.-

Sorry for this taking a while and being so bleh, I just moved and have been busy but this chapter is to more show what I want to get done in this story and I am sure I am missing a lot. Because of how long the series as a whole has been I just am not able to remember it all. So if I am missing anything you want to see naruto do either message me or leave it in a comment. It can be from any Naruto franchise including the video games and Baruto.


	4. Getting Started

**You have slept in your bed HP and CP are fully restored.**

Naruto woke suddenly, no lull into wakefulness or bleary confused state of mind. Above him were floating words which he waved away. While it was nice to know, he could pretty much be on death's door, and all he had to do was sleep in his bed, and he would be completely healed, but the suddenness of popping awake (at 5:00 which was sunrise in Konoha) bothered him. He was also pretty sure he would never be able to sleep in again. Oh well. Naruto guessed that it was part of the price to pay for his regeneration.

Naruto frowned, brows drawn together, ' _I should be freaking out. Sure I decided I was going to take advantage of this, but there is something wrong.'_

 **By Analyzing your situation, you have gained + 1 Intelligence!**

Another pop-up appeared.

 **As The Gamer, you are granted certain Abilities to help throughout your playthrough. These abilities are Gamer's Mind, Gamer's Body and Observe. You can learn more about these on your Skills page.**

Making his way quickly to the page with the descriptions of the skills he went on to read them.

 **Gamer's Mind** \- _Passive_ \- Lvl. Max - Allows The Gamer to calmly and logically think through all situations allowing a peaceful state of mind. The Gamer also has an immunity to psychological status effects I.E. confusion, fear.

 **Gamer's Body** \- _Passive_ \- Lvl. Max - Grants The Gamer a body that allows him/her to live as if the real world is a game. After sleeping in a bed HP, CP is restored, and body and all status effects are healed.

 **Observe** \- _Active/Passive_ \- Lvl. 1 - Allows The Gamer to Observe people and objects generating information about the person/objects. Leveling up this skill allows for greater data gathering.

Naruto was very pleased with this especially the _Observe_ since he had already had at least an inkling of the other two were, though it was nice to have it confirmed and also know the abilities limits. And the information gathering possibilities with the Observe skill levelled up would be amazing. He quickly whispered Observe at the door which made a little screen to the left of his vision popped-up, luckily in a way that didn't obscure his vision.

 **Wooden Door** \- Common

This is a wooden door. Why are you observing it?

Durability: 8/10

All he could think was about how much of a sarcastic smartass whoever made...programmed...whatever this game was. Naruto would be more inclined to throw a fit if he wasn't so focused on his goal and how he could already see the way he could absolutely abuse his powers. He had played a game once with Choji and Shikamaru, and the latter had pulled out all the stops with cheating the game so he could finish it as fast as possible while Choji had been all too happy to play in between bites lazily.

The only thing he could think of to make this better was if there was an official guide for this game.

 _Ding!_

 **Hidden Quest Discovered!**

Naruto cackled maniacally, hands rubbing together and his head snapped towards the sky with tears of utter happiness starting to stream down his face. Once he had finally calmed and wiped his face, he read the rest of the quest information.

 **Hidden Quest:** Secret Secret Hush Hush Hush! - Finish the Secret Mission.

Obtain the first clue from the Konoha Armory

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Completion Rewards:**

 **?**

 **?**

Naruto: The Game of Life - Official 100% Walkthrough Guide

Naruto now knew what his first mission for this playthrough would be. To get started, he was aware that there was no way in hell they would allow a four-year-old to search the Armory, so the first thing he needed to do was to get his sneak up and also master Henge. The Armory wasn't as well guarded as most of the other government building in Konoha. Not many people wanted to steal flack jackets and tantos.

Since the wake-up bell hadn't gone off yet, he knew that he didn't have to go out to report for breakfast, so he got started. He formed the hand seal and focused what he remembered the amount of chakra before releasing it. Only for nothing, nothing at all, to happen.

 **To learn new Jutsu, you must learn them from either a skill scroll or from a teacher or have a high enough level in the Jutsu Creation Skill to make your own.**

"Well that fucking sucks," Naruto moaned, only a little thrown off by hearing the curses come out from such a little kid's mouth and he really couldn't just go sneak into the academy at this moment because the orphanage took roll during every meal to make sure no one went missing. Despite this, he knew he needed to get started now because there was so much he wanted to do outside of Konoha, and he had no clue when everything happened so he needed to be able to get outside information soon. Now that he thought about it, he should probably start up his information network. During their travels, Jiraiya had shown him everything he needed to know if he wanted to start and maintain a spy network. He had done this so that one day if need be Naruto could step into his place.

When he had been planning last night, he had concluded that he would have to build a network but if the Guide was anything like the one Shikamaru had shown him he wouldn't need it, at least not immediately.

Since he was pretty sure he would need to have a high sneak level to get this quest done, he left his room and started sneaking around the Orphanage, walking down the hallways and going into people's rooms. When he saw that it was almost seven on one of the wall clocks he made his way back to his room. He had raised his Sneak by three within those two hours which took longer than he thought but he was happy with the results no matter. He was pretty sure that if he had been in a higher risk area, he would have levelled up faster.

He went back to planning until the wake-up bell would ring at 7:30 and then the breakfast bell at 8:00.

One of the big things Naruto wanted to do this time around was to gather all his precious people into one place so that he would have an easier time watching over them all. This all meant either building a new village, most likely in Uzushio or bringing them all to Konoha. And while he would love to rebuild his mother's home, Konoha was his home. No matter how hard it had gotten, he had always loved this village. Konoha was the village that his parents had fought to protect. His Jiji and Ba-chan and Ero-Sennin as well. So the decision was obvious for him even if that meant he would have a harder time convincing people like Haku and Gaara. Naruto was also sure he would never be able to convince Killer B to come live in Konoha, but Naruto guessed the next best thing was to ally with Kumo so that they could visit each other often. Also if Naruto could learn the Hirashin this time around it could make the trip a lot easier.

This meant Naruto would need to find a big enough place to live…maybe one of the abandoned clan compound. Maybe he could ask Tsunade-bachan if he could move into the Senju district. Before he could think more about it the bell for breakfast rang so he made his way out and to the cafeteria. There was a big long table where all the kids would sit after serving themselves.

Naruto hadn't liked the breakfast the orphanage made as a kid, but now he could appreciate it all. The rice, miso soup, and grilled fish along with all the sides, tsukemono, nori, kobachi, was after living off of instant ramen for breakfast, delicious. He had honestly missed it. He swore to himself then that he would learn how to cook so that he would be able to at least make himself rice and fish for breakfast when he moved into his apartment. Despite this, he still was grossed out by natto even though he had given it a second chance.

After the filling meal, the kids were free to do as they wished as long as they were back for lunch. While this typically meant going out and playing in the yard or read in the small library, there was technically no rule against going out into the village even though that was usually only done by the older kids. No one cared when he went out the front door and made his way into the village. The orphanage was in the Western section of Konoha along with the farms and some of the training grounds (which included the Forest of Death and the stadium). Even though there was nothing to sneak from or to, since this area was mostly empty, he still made his way slowly by hiding behind garbage cans, trees, and buildings. The closer he got to the main street, the more civilian houses there were, and by the time he finally made it to the main drag, which went from the main gates to the Hokage building, he'd raised his sneak by another seven levels. This made it both harder and easier since there were more things to hide behind, more back alleys, and more people to hide from. While the civilians might give him more dirty looks when he happened to slip up, he knew that trying to sneak around the east side of the main road would be impossible since that was where the Ninja housing started along with the clan houses.

Naruto then carefully made his way up and back to the west towards the Academy. He was pretty sure if he took his time he would be at a high enough level in his Sneak Skill that by the time he got there, he would be able to make his way into the stock room where they kept all the teaching scrolls without much of a problem. Naruto took the long route by staying on the main road as much as possible which while it took longer rose his skill faster. Finally, he arrived at 11:00 which meant he only had about 45 minutes before he needed to rush back to the orphanage to make it back at 12:30 since he was pretty sure that with his legs so short it would at least take him twenty minutes to arrive. Luckily by then, his Sneak was at 22, and he was pretty sure that the Chunin teachers would be pretty lax in sensing their surroundings. Especially, considering nothing of importance besides children were kept there (and they weren't currently being invaded or in the middle of a war) and the Academy scrolls were so useless that there would be no need at all for an enemy ninja to steal them.

The Academy library was glowing a soft blue. Naruto looked upon it with a mix of wonder and awe. He was confused about what was happening, but so far nothing in this game had hurt him, so he went up and touched one of the scrolls, only for another screen to pop-up.

 **Would you like to learn the skill book Academy Taijutsu?**

Once again, Naruto wanted to break out laughing like a loon, but he was sure if he did that the teachers would notice. Instead, he just pressed yes for the knowledge to suddenly filled his mind. While it was just the katas, with a little experience, he would easily have it mastered. He quickly picked up one copy of each of the books which included: Basic Reading, Basic Writing, Basic Calligraphy, Leaf Floating Chakra Control Exercise, Kunai and Shuriken theory, Academy Tactics, Henge, Kawarimi, and Kakuremino. Though with his control so low he was unable to learn the Bunshin and he didn't absorb the Academy History book. He only gained one level in each, but he was okay with that since it gave him so many things to start working. Especially considering to learn Fuinjutsu he first would have to be good at Calligraphy. When he was learning from Jiraiya, he had to work for months just to get his calligraphy to a level that when he wrote a Fuin, he wouldn't blow himself up. Jiraiya had also made him learn to both read and write, both of which he was never taught beyond the very basics. He had done this by making Naruto edit his books. Surprisingly, quite a few hadn't been smut.

It made him sad to think about his godfather, but he was also excited that he would be meeting him again and hopefully this time without Jiraiya having to waste so many months on the basics they would be able to spend time talking about advanced stuff. Naruto had known that Jiraiya had been a bit disappointed that he was so far behind because he wasn't able to pass on all of his and Minato's knowledge. At the time Naruto had been pissed about having to spend months doing the basics when all he wanted was to get strong so he could get Sasuke back. But looking back on it Jiraiya had done the thing no one else had. He had cared enough to teach Naruto instead of just sending him to another. Jiraiya had been one of the best ninjas in the world, and he had taken the time to teach him how to read and write.

Even if Jiraiya hadn't been there when he was young, he had cared more than Naruto had understood at the time, and now that just made him want to prove himself.

Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts and started picking up packs of paper, ink, pens and brushes and placed them within his inventory so that he would be able to work on his skills. He also picked up a set of both Kunai and Shuriken.

 **The Skill Stealing/Looting has been created!**

 **+2 Stealing/Looting**

Naruto was confused about why this would possibly be a skill, so he went to his menu to see what the description was.

 **Stealing/Looting** \- This skill allows the Gamer to more easily steal objects without anyone noticing the object(s) are missing. Some objects no matter how high your skill will be noticed missing. This skill also increases the quality of loot from dead bodies.

While a bit of a weird skill he could see where it would come in handy though he did wonder what kinds of objects would be noticed no matter what. He guessed it would be things like the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. Naruto ignored it for now and looked at the clock to see that it was time to go. When he exited the building, he had another pop-up.

 **The Skill Infiltration has been created!**

 **+1 Infiltration**

He ignored it for the time being, but he would look it up later because he was curious to see how it would differ from the Sneak Skill. He ran as fast as his little legs would take him as he made his way back for lunch. It took him a lot longer than it used to and the whole way there, dings were going off in the background, but nothing popped up, so it didn't bother him any. Once he finally stopped inside of the front door the pop-up he had been expecting finally showed.

 **A new Attribute has been discovered!**

 **+9 Speed**

Naruto was so confused, why hadn't this been there before? It seemed so stupid. The only thing that would make sense was if somehow the programmer(?) of this game had forgotten it.

 _Ding!_

 **By Solving a problem, you have gained +1 Intelligence!**

Naruto wasn't sure how long he stood there gaping before the lunch bell finally rang so he shook himself out of it and made his way to the cafeteria. Obviously, this was something he didn't want to think too hard on because if he did it would just drive him crazy.

 _Ding!_

 **By realising you shouldn't drive yourself crazy, you have gained +1 Wisdom!**

Naruto decided just to ignore everything and grab his lunch and sit down. The bento was delicious, and he ate the tomatoes as a homage to Sasuke more than any real like for them. He didn't have to be back until 6:00 for dinner, so he made his way out to one of the training fields close by before pulling out the History book and picking up a leaf and putting it against his forehead and tried to keep it there with his chakra.

It took him two hours to get through the book upon which he gained +5 to reading and +1 to both Intelligence and Wisdom. At first, the leaf sticking had been extremely hard, falling off every two to three minutes but once he finally gained four points to chakra control making his control stat zero upon which he could easily keep the leaf up for about ten minutes. At that point, he was completely worn out, so he looked at his stats.

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **Job:** None

 **Level:** 1

 **Next Level:** 0/100

 **Title:** The Gamer

Health: 100/100

Chakra: 3/50

Chakra Control: 0

Strength: 2

Stamina: 10

Speed: 9

Dexterity: 2

Constitution: 10

Intelligence: 7

Wisdom: 10

Luck: 0

 **Perks:**

Kyuubi Yang Jinchuuriki: You earn 100 Chakra for every level you gain.

Tragic Backstory: You gain 50 Rep with anyone who also has the perk Tragic Backstory

 **Skills:**

 **Life Skills**

 **Cooking - LVL 1**

 **Calligraphy - LVL 1**

 **Reading - LVL 6**

 **Writing - LVL 1**

 **Ninja Skills**

 **Chakra Control**

 **Leaf Floating Exercise - LVL 6**

 **Ninjutsu**

 **Henge - LVL 1**

 **Kakuremino - LVL 1**

 **Kawarimi - LVL 1**

 **Taijutsu**

 **Konoha Academy Taijutsu - LVL 1**

 **Weapons**

 **Kunai - LVL 1**

 **Shuriken - LVL 1**

 **Underworld Skills**

 **Sneak - LVL 22**

 **Stealing/Looting - LVL - 1**

 **Infiltration - LVL 1**

 **Status Effects:**

Socially Inept: Because of your isolation as a child you start with -10 to your Socialization Skill

 **Description:**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto failed in his previous play through to complete his Life Goal: Hokage. Because of this and his failure to save, he now has to play through his life again and this time he is determined to keep everyone and take down all his enemies. Currently, he has no one in the world who cares for him and is hated by the majority of Konohagakure. He also has an obsession with Ramen.

 **Money:** 0 Ryo - $0

Now that he knew the problem was that he was currently out of chakra, he laid back on the ground to take a small break before he got back to work.


	5. SECRET SECRET HUSH HUSH HUSH!

A week flew by with Naruto working on the basics. His early mornings consisted of reading scrolls and books he either stole from dumpsters (most of which were found in clan compounds) or stole from stores he remembered being awful to him as a child. He accomplished this by spending the time before lunch sneaking around the village until he had a high enough level in sneak to walk behind high-profile civilians, which gave him more experience without the concern of them being a Ninja.

Naruto had even stolen a few wallets off them though he had started off with easier prey. He also levelled up his _Observe_ a decent amount. His afternoons involved working on his ninjutsu, taijutsu, kunai and shuriken skills. Without his Kage Bunshin, it took him longer than expected to max them out. And last, his nights were spent working on his Calligraphy and Chakra control. Despite how long it took him he was overall pleased with his progress.

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **Job:** None

 **Level:** 1

 **Next Level:** 0/100

 **Title:** The Gamer

Health: 100/100

Chakra: 50/50

Chakra Control: 7

Strength: 9

Stamina: 14

Speed: 11

Dexterity: 5

Constitution: 12

Intelligence: 15

Wisdom: 17

Luck: 6

 **Perks:**

Kyuubi Yang Jinchuuriki: You earn 50 CP and 100 HP for every level you gain.

Tragic Backstory: You gain 50 Rep with anyone who also has the perk Tragic Backstory

 **Skills:**

Observe \- LVL 19

Life Skills

Cooking - LVL 3

Calligraphy - LVL 15

Reading - LVL 20

Writing - LVL 19

Ninja Skills

Chakra Control

Leaf Floating Exercise - LVL 18

Ninjutsu

Bunshin - LVL 6

Henge - LVL 9

Kakuremino - LVL 9

Kawarimi - LVL 7

Taijutsu

Konoha Academy Taijutsu - LVL 7

Weapons

Kunai - LVL 11

Shuriken - LVL 11

Underworld Skills

Sneak - LVL 47

Stealing/Looting - LVL - 9

Infiltration - LVL 3

 **Status Effects:**

Socially Inept: Because of your isolation as a child you start with -10 to your Socialization Skill

 **Description:**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto failed in his previous playthrough to complete his Life Goal: Hokage. Because of this and his failure to save the game he has to play through his life again. This time around he is determined to keep everyone alive and take down all his enemies. Currently, he has no one in the world who cares for him and is hated by the majority of Konohagakure. He also has an obsession with Ramen.

 **Money:** 2100 Ryo - $210

Naruto had been excited when he found his first clan jutsu scroll. He still marvelled that they had been so careless and didn't burn them but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Only to be disappointed when he tried to learn one for the game to then informed him that couldn't learn it until he had an Honored reputation with the clan. Once he read that, he promised himself to work his way into all the clans.

The only bad thing about all the work he putin was that he couldn't learn most of the things he had gathered. They all either needed him to be respected with the clan, have a higher level, or a lower level jutsu in the element.

The best thing was cheating to learn the Bunshin. Because he had purposely done nothing to raise his level (to make it easier to level up his chakra control), which would give him more chakra, and gradually added more and more leaves to his leaf floating exercise, it gave him enough control to learn it. He realized once he levelled up he wouldn't be able to level up the Bunshin any further, so he worked on maxing it out before doing any quests.

With a week already passed Naruto found himself eager to get moving, so he decided that instead of his normal schedule he would spend the whole day working on his Bunshin so he could start the real work. Finally maxing it out just before dinner at level 10.

After dinner, Naruto worked on his Henge since he believed his sneak was high enough to enter the Armory. He only raised it by two before he realized something.

He should have been sneaking around the village under Henge this whole time.

 _Fuck_ , he needed to remember to multi-task.

By the time two more days passed he maxed out his Henge at level 25 with another 4 levels to Sneak.

And now he had the first two steps needed for his plan he left the orphanage wearing an all-black outfit with his hair under a bandanna at 5:00 AM. He hid in the shadows all the way to the Armory. With no reason not to and it might even raise his sneak level again. It didn't, however, do that, but he stood now in front of one of the side doors to the Shinobi Storage Warehouse. He opened the door with the keycard he had snagged from one of the more inattentive chunin. Naruto would be sorry if it weren't for being sure with his looting skill so high nothing he took would be noticed, and because of that, the chunin wouldn't get into trouble.

Thirty minutes had passed and Naruto had found nothing. He also tried hard not to leave anything out of place. The Chunins might be lazy from lack of conflict but they were still ninjas. Naruto glared around at the storehouse before it hit him. He couldn't help but facepalm and then muttered _Observe_. The room light up in a multitude of soft glowing objects, almost everything was blue except for one spot. A rack of tantos hide a small spot of red.

Naruto made his way over to it, a little hop in his step with the thought of getting the first step of this mission done. The Chunin he henged into had slender fingers making the reach between grates in the rack easy to deal with. He latched onto a piece of paper, tugging at carefully as to not rip. The paper vanished when opened and a red exclamation mark appeared on his compass towards the south.

He almost ran straight at it before realizing that: A). He should pick up things while here and B). There might be a wall or two in the way.

After picking up a few tantos and a flak jacket in each size. The tantos were cheap, given to new Chunin as a promotion reward. Swords only meant to give the fresh ninja a little taste of weapons other than shuriken and kunai so they could try it without having to buy an expensive one for themselves. But they would be good enough to learn with. He gained another 2 levels in looting and as he left the building; he gained 3 levels to Infiltration.

At a few minutes until 6:00 AM only a few shop owners roamed the streets so he didn't need to hide himself to avoid glares. Naruto followed the marker which led him into the red light district. While it wasn't as shady as the red light districts he had been to around the world with Jiraiya it was still questionable.

Since Konoha was a military city, the Yakuza was unable to set up shop. So it only consisted of whore houses and bars. The air smelt of vomit, sex, and alcohol making Naruto curse his heightened senses. In the distance, he saw a man, slumped over against a wall at the mouth of an alleyway, with a bright red exclamation hover above his head. Naruto sighed before squatting in front of the man.

"Hello, can I help you, sir?"

The man looked up at him, eyes unfocused, vomit in his beard, and a wet patch with an acrid smell on his pants. "Help me to my place," The drunk attempted to say but all that came out was a jumble of syllables.

After Hengeing into someone tall enough to sling the man's arm around his shoulder. When Naruto pulled the man he turned green but luckily didn't throw up. It took them about an hour to finally get to an apartment that had only been ten minutes away for where they started. The man had led him around the whole red light district, apparently forgetting the way, and at one point had fallen asleep while walking. When the man finally stumbled into his apartment something fell out of his pocket as the drunkard finally slammed his door, and by the following thunk Naruto heard, fell down.

The paper disappeared like the first one and another red mark appeared. Already almost 7:45 AM Naruto rushed back to the orphanage for breakfast. By the time he made it back he gained +2 to Speed and +1 to Stamina. Breakfast was delicious and as soon as he finished he went straight towards the red marker which steered him towards the main gates, Naruto just hoped it didn't lead him out of the village. But luckily the marker hovered over Izumo and Kotetsu who were both baby-faced fresh Chunin.

When they had died Naruto had been sad at first but it hadn't been until Naruto left the village for the first time after that he realized just how much he missed them. They were a staple of Konoha, as much as the Hokage Monument or Ichiraku. They were always meant to be at the gates, welcoming everyone in with warm smiles and concern for every returning Ninja. They knew everyone by name and took the time to check on everyone both leaving and coming. They had even supplied teams with ration bars as they left the village if someone looked hungry.

Naruto was immensely happy to see them again and to know that they were both safe and sound.

"Hey, you!" Kotetsu waved him over, "This is our first day of gate duty and we forgot to bring lunch can you spot us for ten minutes so we can go pick something up and use the loo?"

Naruto agreed, and they returned in ten with sandwiches, which they gave one to him. Naruto sat down with them and enjoyed the meal when he finished he noticed another note stuck to the wrapper on his sandwich which dissolved on connect. Naruto said goodbye to the two chunin and made his way to the next red marker.

He noticed it was a straight dash towards the Hokage tower. Which worried him a lot. Naruto knew while his Sneak was high the Hokage tower happened to be the most heavily guarded buildings in Konoha.

The building seemed unusually empty which made him all the warier. Naruto stepped into one of the storage closets, grabbing a few blank scrolls, ink, brushes, and pens, before transforming into a generic chunin and leaving the room to make his way to the office. The desk outside the door was unoccupied so Naruto transformed into the woman in the photo atop the desk and then made his way into the office with a stack of incoming paperwork.

Naruto subtly flared his chakra to find no other presences. He then used his Observe skill only for six red areas to appear with one golden light behind the Fourth Hokage's portrait. Naruto ignored that one and looked at the exclamation mark on the map was on the right side of the old man's desk. Naruto set down the stack of papers in the incoming box and made his way around the desk. The red glow from his Observe was coming from the bottom drawer which had a false bottom. When lifted Naruto facepalmed. There, sitting in a place of pride atop a red velvet pillow was a first edition, signed volume of Icha Icha. _Kami, the old pervs._ He noticed a piece of paper used as a bookmark. Obviously, that was what he was looking for. Once again it vanished upon his touch and Naruto swiftly made his way out of the building which when excited gave him +4 Sneak and +10 Infiltration.

Naruto saved the game which while happening showed him the time was now 10:37 AM. After helping another drunk home, Naruto went back to the Orphanage for lunch before continuing. The next marker led him back into the red light district, and to one of the whore houses. Once again in his basic disguise, he entered the building. The Mother of the house was looking around frantically and once she noticed him she pulled him in by his vest. "Help me get the creep out!"

With a sense of foreboding Naruto walked over to the closet the Maiden had forced the man into. When he opened it up, out fell his very drunk, very perverted Godfather. He couldn't help but sigh in frustration.

"Please, please, you have the most beautiful feet I have ever seen. Please let me study them!" Jiraiya was almost in tears, eyes unable to pull away from for the women's toes. Naruto looked over to see. They were, Naruto guessed a nice pair of feet, though he had never seen the appeal. In fact, while hers were nice the prettiest pair of feet he had ever seen belonged to Sasuke surprisingly. They were narrow with long skinny toes though his soles were thick with calluses.

Naruto redirected his attention on Jiraiya before dragging the man out by the ear. After years of travelling (along with a tip or two from Tsunade) he had learned the perfect hold to drag Jiraiya almost bonelessly from anything. The Mother handed him a wad of cash along with a note as they left. Naruto disposed Ero-Sennin on the porch of the building before pulling out a bottle of water from his inventory to help the older man sober up.

Before leaving to continue his mission Naruto couldn't help but boink him on the head while calling him Ero-Sennin for old times sake. Jiraiya looked up at him oddly as if remembering something before shaking it away and waving Naruto goodbye then pulling out a pad of paper which Naruto knew meant the man was writing more of his smut. Probably a book starring that women's feet.

The next part of the quest lead him to the T&I building. Naruto released his henge and walked straight into the building. Naruto knew from his past life that the people working in the T&I department were more likely to catch someone if they were sneaking around. So much so that the first time Naruto had pranked him he had walked through the building, neon orange jumpsuit and all, unnoticed. It wasn't until Tsunade asked him about it years later that she had found out. His Baachan had laughed herself dizzy then called in Ibiki and with a disappointed look on his face. Then she told him what had happened before bursting out into hysterical laughter once again and the look on the man's face.

Because of this Naruto was sure that now, before anyone was on guard for a prankster, there was no way they would catch him. The only problem was that the mark was moving around in the area Naruto remembered the prisoners being kept.

Naruto calmly and confidently made his way to the cells, passing by over a dozen people who seemed to look right through him or had their noses stuck in reports. When Naruto rounded the corner there stood Ibiki in from a one-way mirror watching a prisoner was in a soundproof room being tortured with a recording of one of Gai's speeches looping endlessly. Naruto stepped up next to the man before grabbing onto his hand. Ibiki looked down slowly to see Naruto staring up at him with the best innocent face he could pull.

Ibiki picked Naruto up, balancing him on his hip before making his way to the Hokage tower. His Jiji was back behind his desk looking at them strangely. "Ibiki?"

"Hokage-sama, young Uzumaki somehow wandered into the prison section of the T&I department," Ibiki reply completely monotone.

Sarutobi's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline before frowning. Ibiki set Naruto down in the chair in front of the Hokage's desk which appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello Naruto-chan, can I ask how you got into the building Ibiki found you in." Naruto knew the old man was trying to stay calm and grandfatherly. Naruto's heart twinged at seeing his again but now wasn't the time to wallow in sorrow.

"I just walked in old man. I was curious about where all the ninja were going." He stated simply, which made the Hokage glare at Ibiki which silently said, " _You better get your department under control."_

Ibiki left, and the Hokage smiled back at Naruto, lines around his face pulling and a twinkle in his eye. "Why don't you come back tomorrow and I will treat you to lunch."

"Thanks, Jiji!" Naruto shouted with authentic enthusiasm. It had been so long since he shared a meal with this man. Naruto bounced out of the room only to be stopped by Ibiki who headed him a wad of cash after making him swear to tell no one about what happened. Naruto agreed and the next quest location popped up along with another +10 to Infiltration. This time it was in the area that held the Hokage mansion. With Jiji in his office, his Anbu guard which included his daughter-in-law and eldest son and Konohamaru off with his babysitter left the mansion empty.

To Naruto's delight, the marker wasn't in one of the blood-sealed rooms. In the Hokage's living room, above one couch was two crossed Katana's where a purple glow was peeking from behind the swords mount.

Naruto pulled out the piece of paper that was behind the mount.

 **Hidden Quest Completed!**

 **Completion Rewards:**

Perk - Forewarning

Perk - Sing-A-Long

Naruto: The Game of Life - Official 100% Walkthrough Guide

50,000 EXP

100,000 Ryo

 **Perks:** Perks are just that, they can either be earned/gained or permanent at birth. Not all perks are good and some are just plain useless. Some perks you earn can be turned off.

 **Forewarning:** The ability to know what an enemy will do one step before they do it. Activated.

 **Sing-A-Long:** The ability to make your enemies sing out their evil plans on command. Activate by saying Sing-A-Long.

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **You are now Level 20 - 2,400/9,700**

* * *

 **Sorry this took so Loooonnnggg!** We moved out of Houston before Harvery so we were busy moving and then the hurricane hit so we went back down to Houston to help out and check on the old house. And the when that was over we were busy unpacking. So yeah just a lot of stuff.


End file.
